


Словарный запас

by ns17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ns17/pseuds/ns17





	Словарный запас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vocabulary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731620) by [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks). 



Это первый раз.

И более того.

Это первый раз Драко, и первый раз Гарри, и их первый раз вместе.

Всё сразу.

Вообще, Драко всегда думал, что если у кого-то из них однажды хватит на это яиц, в любом случае все пройдет жестко. Это будет стоя. Кто-то будет впечатан в стену, кто-то будет шипеть сквозь зубы фамилию (в лучшем случае), и все случится быстро, и жестко, и больно, и…

и всё.

Драко мечтал об этом, но, несмотря на высокую планку, он реалист. Он был совершенно уверен, что если Гарри однажды решит, что стоит потратить время и силы, чтобы трахнуть его, делать он это будет, особо не раздевшись.

Делать он это будет с закрытыми глазами.

Делать он это будет сзади.

Едва дотрагиваясь.

Драко никогда не предполагал, что это займет всю ночь.

Что будут осторожные улыбки, лихорадочный блеск глаз, белые накрахмаленные простыни и гостеприимно откинутый уголок одеяла.

Он не воображал, как его медленно раздевают, и руки Поттера дрожат, прикасаясь к обнаженной коже.

Не представлял губы на своих сосках, жар языка… влажный рот, вбирающий его член.

Он и подумать не мог, что это может быть так: горят свечи, сталкиваются локти («Прости». «Ой, прости»), Гарри целует его везде.

Колени Драко обхватывают Гарри. Глаза все время встречаются. Робкая улыбка на лице Гарри, перед тем, как он закусит губу, концентрируясь…

… на том, чтобы не причинить Драко боль.

… на том, чтобы сделать все хорошо.

… на том, чтобы не кончить сразу.

О Драко никто никогда прежде не думал. А сейчас он смотрит Гарри в глаза и видит в них только себя.

Они лежат на белых простынях, уже не таких чистых.

Они лежат в объятиях друг друга.

Драко на пробу пытается произнести имя Гарри и слышит свое имя в ответ. Оно звучит теперь как-то иначе, резонируя во всем теле, как будто это и в самом деле приятный звук.

Три часа утра, и они повторяют попытку. Свечи уже догорают, догорают до конца. Ему немного больно, и он хнычет, когда Гарри входит в него.

Ничто в эту секунду не похоже ни на что, испытанное прежде.

Драко нужно полностью обновить словарный запас.

Нужно только произнести «Гарри».


End file.
